


Get Junked On

by CowbratMcCreep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowbratMcCreep/pseuds/CowbratMcCreep
Summary: A quick oneshot of Junkrat and Roadhog going to town on a Reader of ambiguous sex in a junkpile. Things will get dirty.





	Get Junked On

**Author's Note:**

> I have pictures i made for this but cant find them. Might adjust and add a link later.

“ Focus Jamison…” Mako rumbled as you tried to give his thick, pierced cock head enough attention with your mouth on the shaft and occasionally with your hands before he lightly swatted them away.

“I knaorwut I’m doin, mate! How ‘bout lettin’ me enjoy over here?” his teeth left your rump long enough to answer his partner in crime, irritation clear in his voice. He seemed to notice a particularly harsh bite he had left. Likely from being distracted by hog. A light bulb went off in his head and he reached in his bag. You then felt something almost wet press against the side of your asscheek in strokes.

“ What are you doing?” his bodyguard loosened the hold on your head to lean closer at what his employer was up to. He snickered as he drew designs into your rear-end with a marker. A face took up a good chunk, some hearts and some X’s and O’s, laughing to himself as he drew another X close to your anus to symbolize an O.

“… really, Jamie?…” Hog appeared to be slowly reaching his limit but you kept licking and attempting to fit as much of him into your mouth as possible.Junkrat just laughed harder realizing someone got it.

“Roight? Haheehaw..hah…Well, I thought it was funny.” he hissed, calming down. Without warning you felt a long wet appendage slide into your puckered opening, making you jump in surprise. He quickly grabbed your hips with both his hands to keep you in place.

“ Junkrat-..er.. Jamison, that’s dirty…” as soon as you uttered those words the man in front of you growled and you immediately opened your lips to his fat member again.

“ Not as dirty as me!” he snorted, opening a bottle he must have retrieved when getting the marker and rubbing it’s slick contents onto your tight hole, inserting a finger surprisingly slow despite his jumpy nature. Then another. Then one more. There were better places than on top of discarded tires outdoors to do this but they both insisted. He quickly crawled above you on top of the tires, taking his own length into his hand and popping the tip inside your tight opening. Earning a gasp from you.

“ So bloody toight,” he pulled out, then slid back in, “ its loik gettin’ between a strangle an’ a kiss…” He snarled as he pumped in and out, gradually inching himself into you, fully enjoying any lewd sounds that slipped past your lips. At this point, Mako joined in with his grunting and face-fucking with however much he could fit in your mouth. He always took longer than Junkrat though.

“ Yeh, sweetcheecks. Loudah. Almost!” James growled, panting as his balls began to slap against you. Just as you got used to his girth and let out a particularly loud moan he apparently stopped holding back and began putting his all into thrusting above you into your sore behind. Groaning with a cackle he took his metal arm, reached down and pulled one of your cheeks apart to fit more of his member inside. He yipped loudly as he lost his balance, only for Roadhog to grab his flesh hand, correcting his fall and keeping him on top of you. If you could get a view of his face from your position you might think he was about to have an actual heart attack.

“ Oooh yess, what would I do without you, mate?” Junkrat sounded like he wanted to kiss him but he was preoccupied with using your plush behind, chasing his climax.

“ Hmnn..” Mako guttural groan was all you heard before thickened waves of his semen hit your face with a splatter as he held your face down to finish near your swollen lips, “ In your mouth, piggy. That’s right.”

“ Bugger me… AHN!” with a cry Rat bottomed out and painted your inner walls white with his come. The hand holding your cheeks apart was roughly squeezing it then petting you down your back as he finished. He fell backward, abruptly pulling out of your stretched entrance, only leaving you so much time to worry before you felt his breath against you again, lapping at what seemed to be leaking out from his mess. The crazy bastard still had so much energy. His slick, warm organ soothing your twitching ring. You cringed as you swallowed Roadhogs salty spend and he petted your head, holding you in place in case your knees buckled.

“ W…what are you doing?” you questioned, already having a good idea but being too exhausted to say something else.

“ No sense in both of us bein’ all filthy, luv. Let of ol’ Junkrat clean you up.” he huffed as his tongue gave a long, loving stroke against your hole.


End file.
